


Babysitting

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian is on babysitting duty, Henry, Neal and Roland and when Emma comes home she see that Henry is curled up on Killian's left, Roland on his right and Neal on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Emma felt bad about leaving Killian to babysit, she really did. He insisted that he didn’t mind looking over the little ones as she and her parents met with Regina and Robin to go over strategies to find a way to reason with Elsa. Sure, they could always bring in everyone, but with all the kids running around, the meeting would be very unproductive.

Snow had taken to watching the kids most days, but Emma knew that her mother was getting tired of doing so, and that she needed a break. So Killian had volunteered to do so, claiming that he would take care of all the kids so they could plan a proper strategy.

Emma was exhausted. There had been a lot of debate over what would be the proper course of action, and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. But she still needed to wait for her parents and Regina and Robin to come by to pick up their kids. It was Henry’s week at Regina’s, so he would be leaving as well.

She pushed the apartment door open, and heard silence. It was slightly late, so she figured that the kids were probably winding down. Emma walked over to the couch as she saw Killian sitting on the couch, but as she approached she realised quickly that he was fast asleep. As the others came in, she gestured for them to remain quiet, so they wouldn’t wake up her boyfriend. She rounded the couch and smiled at the sight as she saw Henry leaning against Killan’s left side, and Roland on the other. He was holding Neal gently, and the four were in a deep sleep. She slowly picked up her brother first and handed him over to her mom.

“They’re so cute,” Snow said softly.

“They certainly look peaceful,” Robin said wistfully as he carried his own son. Regina shook her son awake carefully, and once Henry’s eyes opened he slowly stood up and stretched.

“Let Killian sleep a bit,” Emma said softly. “I’ll see you guys all tomorrow.”

Everyone left quietly, leaving Emma in their apartment alone with her boyfriend. She walked to where he was sitting and placed a gentle kiss on his lips to wake him softly.

He let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the sight of her cute pirate and she placed another kiss on his lips, unable to resist.

“Emma?” he asked her curiously. “Did I fall asleep? What happened to all the children? Did they all escape?”

She laughed, “No, their parents picked them up. You were all asleep on the couch and I didn’t want to wake you just yet. I know that you haven’t been sleeping as much lately.”

He pressed a kiss on her lips, “I love you, Lass,” he said as he pulled her onto his lap. She shuffled around slightly to make herself more comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter for another kiss.

“I love you too,” she said in between kisses. “Let’s go to bed now.”

He picked her up bridal style, just as his past self once had and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
